Commonly, if the battery in an electric vehicle is to be recharged (and the need to do so can be frequent), then it is necessary to manually connect a power cable between the vehicle and an available energy source. In the U.S.A., the most common practice appears to be to have a power cable at an electric outlet or charging station to plug into the vehicle. In various other jurisdictions including Europe, the practice appears to be the other way around. A power cable for recharging is carried in the vehicle, to be unfolded and plugged into the charging station. This is less convenient, but it lessens the possibility of having the cable stolen. In any case, the use of a power cable undesirably requires the motorist to conscientiously plug in the vehicle at appropriate times and places, even if he or she is in hurry, even if the weather is inclement, and even if he or she is disabled or has their mind on other matters.
Although various bay docking bay arrangements which do not require a manual connection have been proposed, they are relatively complicated in structure and can require substantial protection for electrical contact elements of the vehicle and/or the vehicle docking bay. Also, they can be particularly prone to vandalism unless they are located in a secure environment such as a garage or gated community.
Accordingly, there is a need for a docking bay for recharging vehicle batteries which is relatively uncomplicated, user friendly, and which can be made robust to minimize possible damage by a vehicle, vandals or other sources.